Sandy Morden
/ / |sex = Female|found = February 24, 1980|location = Clark County, Washington|postmortem interval = 2 years|cause of death = |age approximation = 13 - 18|height approximation = N/A|weight approximation = N/A|body condition = |span = }}Fly Creek Jane Doe was a teenager whose partial skeleton was found in Washington in 1980. It is believed that she died in the late 1970s. Case On the morning of February 24th, 1980 Jack D. Bannister and his son Jack P. Bannister of Vancouver, WA were gold panning along the Fly Creek near NF-54 at the split with Canyon Creek. While doing this, the two stumbled among the remains of a young woman’s skeleton, minus her torso and hands. The father alerted Clark County Sheriff officials at the Chelatchie Prairie General Store, where investigators were led to the remains. Photographs were taken of the scene and the partial skeletal remains of the woman were taken to the Clark County Medical Examiner’s Office, where then-coroner Arch Hamilton studied them. The initial findings were that the remains were that of a young person, unsure whether male or female and that a cause of death was undetermined. A few days later, updates were made to include that the remains were that of a female between 13-18 years of age with a likely range of 15-16 when she died. Police combed the area of the discovery for two weeks, including using specialists with the Portland Police Bureau and the King County Sheriff's Office K-9 Unit out of Seattle. These efforts did not yield any new results. Periodic postings of the case made their way to the Oregonian and the Clark County Columbian. An initial composite of the Jane Doe was made shortly after the discovery by FBI agents at the Portland Office, yet this composite has since been lost. In 2004, a reinvigorated effort to identify this woman began and the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children became involved with this effort. In 2005, NCMEC released a new composite of the Jane Doe using new technology that NCMEC created to help identify young deceased individuals. She was believed to have also had Native American or Hispanic traits based on the formation of the skull. She had well developed neck muscles, indicating that in her past, she had either played sports or was an active laborer. A more recent effort began to identify the Jane Doe in 2016, with Dr. Nikki Costa of the Clark County Medical Examiner's Office taking the lead. A new NCMEC reconstruction was commissioned using new software analyzing a 3D rendering of the skull; producing a nearly lifelike photograph of the girl. No leads had surfaced since the renewed effort to identify Jane Doe. There had been some hits and misses, including the case of Jamie Grissim; however all of the leads would be unfounded. In 2018, Portland researcher Jason Futch discovered the case and has actively been researching it; as well as attempting to match the Jane Doe with missing persons across the country. He also formed a volunteer research effort dubbed "The Fly Creek Jane Doe Task Force". Additionally, Futch announced via the Fly Creek Jane Doe Facebook page that a $500 reward is being offered for information that would lead to a successful identification of the Jane Doe. Gallery amboy 16 1.jpg amboy 16 2.jpg amboy 16 3.jpg amboy 16 4.jpg 1980 0150 Facial Reconstruction ClarkCountySkull.jpg|Reconstruction process Amboy original.jpg Theories * She is not considered to be a victim of serial killer Ted Bundy, according to the Clark County (WA) Sheriff's Office. * She may be a victim of Warren Leslie Forrest ** Warren Forrest was considered a suspect in her case, due to the fact that he is suspected in the murders of several women in the Clark County, WA and Portland, OR area. He was convicted for the July 1974 murder of 19-year-old Krista Kay Blake. Speculating that the bones of Fly Creek Jane Doe are older than stated, she would have fit in the profile of Mr. Forrest. He is also speculated to be the killer of a high profile missing person case in Washington of Jamie Grissim. * She may be a Green River victim ** Gary Ridgway stated he killed most of his victims in King County, Washington, where the Jane Doe was found in Clark County. Ridgeway also claimed that on at least one occassion he went as far away as Oregon to dump a body and throw police off his trail. Current Ruleouts * She was heavily considered to be Jamie Grissim, a missing teen from Vancouver, WA. This lead was debunked twice by dental records in the 1980s and by DNA in the 2000s. * Ann Ellinwood * Barbara Glueckert * Teresa Davis * Janice Hannigan * Marie Blee * Laurie Partridge * Kimberley Kersey * Rita Jolly * Niki Britten * Andria Bailey * Lorelee Lhotka * Linda Adams * Debra Otis * Angela Meeker * Christina White * Diane Gilchrist * Karen Lee * Carlota Sanchez * Elsie Luscier * Cheryl "Cherie" Wyant Links * * * }} *Fly Creek Jane Doe Website *Clark County Sheriff *TDN News *YouTube *Facebook Category:Skeletal Category:Female Category:1970s deaths Category:1980 discoveries Category:People found in Washington Category:White Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Teenagers Category:Cases over 30 years old Category:Young adults Category:1978 deaths Category:1979 deaths Category:Current NCMEC cases Category:Torso missing Category:Hands missing